bandofmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:6-Bonus Mixing Recipes/@comment-25748385-20141203073626/@comment-25701642-20141203103740
I use a Rubick's Cube approach to maxing monsters myself. I have a spreadsheet that sorts different combinations of monsters by what they augment the bonuses by. So I start off by evening out any values that have 0.5 in them. Starting out, I try to find a monster type that evens out the most possible, then after that I have a list of combinations in a spread sheet that will offset any given bonus by 0.5, so I just go through until I have a monster with even leveled bonuses. So for example, let's say you have a monster with 2 HP, 1.5 PhysAtk, 1.5 PhysDef, 0 MagAtk, 1 MagDef, 3 Speed. I start off by figuring out how to change those 1.5's into even numbers, for our example, if I mix it with a Treeman (1 HP / 0.5 PhysAtk / 1.5 PhysDef / 1 MagAtk / 1 MagDef / 0.5 Speed) then I'm left with a monster with 3 HP, 2 PhysAtk, 3 PhysDef, 1 MagAtk, 2 MagDef, 0.5 Speed. From there, I check which combinations will offset that last 0.5, which is Speed. Combinations of Elephant x Sword, Flea x Tank, Flea x Angel, Elephant x Lion, Elephant x Death, Elephant x Apparition will all offset speed by 0.5 while keeping everything else even. Our next goal is to get them as close together as possible, so I'll use Flea x Angel, which will give me a monster with 2 HP, 3 PhyAtk, 1 PhysDef, 3 MagAtk, 3 Mag Def and 2 Speed. Next, I have a list of combinations that will augment the values of the monsters without offsetting any value by 0.5, so I just find which combination from there gets me closer to my goal, some combinations are very useful for raising or lowering one bonus while keeping the rest even. Flea x Flea for example will raise HP by 2 and all other stats by 1. So for our example I'll mix our monster with Sword x Sword, that leaves me with a monster with 1 HP, 1 PhyAtk, 1 PhysDef, 1 MagAtk, 1 MagDef and 3 Speed, so I need to augment my speed to get it to match. For this I use Butterfly x Butterly, leaving me with 2s across the board. Once I have a monster with all even stats, I use Flea x Flea (Which gives 2 / 1 / 1 / 1 / 1 / 1) and Lion x Sword (Which gives 0 / 1 / 1 / 1 / 1 / 1) to augment my stats until I get it to all threes, so if I add Flea x Flea and Lion x Sword, I'll give my monster +2 to all bonuses, leaving it at + 1 across the board. Giving it another dose of Flea x Flea and Lion x Sword will give it another +2 to all bonuses and finally leave it at +3 to all bonuses. So in the end, I need 1x Treeman, 1x Angel (Kappas actually share the same bonuses as angels, so you could use those instead if they're easier or have any skills you need), 2x Butterfly, 2x Lion (Giants, Dragons, Centipedes and Squids all share the Lion's bonuses, so again, you can substitute any of those), 3x Swords (Harpy and Gorilla share the Sword's bonuses) and 5x Fleas. If you ever find that you use 6 or more of a specific monster family in your final tally, you can actually remove 6 of them from your mix and it won't effect the outcome, since mixing 6 of any monster family will always result in either all bonuses being either 3s or 0s, which won't augment the values, unless you're trying to add a 3 bonus to a monster that has all 3s but one pesky 0 somehow. I apologize if this is all a bit complicated, I know it's a very messy process, but it's how I do it, so maybe some of the concepts will be helpful in the very least. If not, feel free to leave the stats of a monster you're trying to max, and I can run the numbers to see what you need to max it's bonuses. It might not be the most efficient way to do it, but it'll get the job done. Oh, and of course, it goes without saying that all this requires that you use a Book of Immovability when mixing your main monster with the final monster yielded by all that mixing.